


Caught Between

by faequeentitania



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Empress Rey, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Open Relationships, Sparring, Spitroasting, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: The Supreme Leader and the Empress have a fantasy. FN-2187 is the solution.





	Caught Between

**Author's Note:**

> Finn never defected, Kylo found Rey sooner than TFA, and they took Snoke down together to become the rulers of the FO. Just because.

“Any of them catch your eye?” he asked softly, utilizing the private comm line in their helmets.

They were watching the Stormtroopers spar, some of them looking nervous to have Knights observing, some taking the opportunity to show off.

It was a nice tool for relative anonymity, the Knights. Still gave them a level of authority, but not quite so flashy as their true identity. After all, if the Troopers knew that the Supreme Leader and his Empress were standing in their midst, finding what they were looking for would be all that much harder.

“A couple,” Rey replied, holding up her data pad, scrolling through the short list she had compiled of Troopers who had potential. “There’s still one I'm waiting to see spar.”

“Which one?”

“FN-2187.”

He looked over her shoulder at the Trooper’s info, giving a contemplative hum.

“FN-2187, CT-2218, engage!” Captain Phasma shouted, sending the very Trooper they were speaking of into the sparring ring.

Rey and Kylo exchanged an anticipatory look, then watched the spar unfold.

He was good, he was very good. He wasn't quite as graceful in a fight as her and Kylo were, but he was strong, he was direct, and he clearly preferred to fight quickly and efficiently rather than flashy and drawn-out.

Rey could respect that, especially when it resulted in a clear victory for FN-2187. He even helped his opponent back to his feet, how admirable of him.

“FN-2187!” Rey called out, her helmet pitching her voice low and gravely.

The Trooper snapped to attention, and she could see several other of his fellow soldiers looking between themselves nervously.

Rey, meanwhile, looked questioningly at Kylo, who gave a low, amused laugh. “Go get him, Kira.”

Kira Ren. The persona she wore when she donned a Knight mask, her secret identity.

Rey stepped forward, heading for the weapons rack, the Z6 batons catching her eye. She grabbed one for herself, then tossed another to FN-2187, who caught it, surprise clear in his posture and body language.

“I assume you’ve used one before, soldier?” she asked him, already knowing the answer was yes. All Troopers were trained in an arsenal of weapons, from blasters to the Z6 to explosives, but FN-2187 nodded anyway.

“Yes sir.”

“Then let’s see what you’ve got,” Rey grinned behind her mask, powering up the weapon and standing across the sparring ring from him, poised and ready. “Don’t hold back, now, soldier. I want a good, challenging fight.”

She almost laughed at the dumbfounded way he was just staring at her, his shock at being singled out for a sparring match against a Knight outstandingly clear. She gave him a moment to collect himself, the baton crackling in her hand.

“Engage, soldier!” Phasma suddenly barked at him, her order seeming to jar him out of his shock, and he gave himself a little shake before taking a fighting stance.

It was all the invitation Rey needed, charging at him with a growl, and their weapons clashed with a sharp, electric cackle.

To his credit, he obeyed her order not to hold back, the strength of his swings making her shoulders ache to deflect them. It was thrilling, throwing her tricks at him, watching him adapt on his feet, though she almost managed to take those out from under him more than once.

She grinned when she noticed the crowd that had gathered, various other Stormtroopers, officers, and personnel excited to watch, buzzing with whispers and most certainly taking bets on who would leave the match victorious.

So she made sure they put on a hell of a show, clashing and dancing around each other, giving ground only to take it back, FN-2187’s grunts of effort utterly satisfying to hear.

 _Stop toying with him,_ Kylo eventually told her, and she knew without looking that he was standing on the sidelines with his arms crossed, impatient for her to finish so he could steal her away all for himself; it always got him so hot, watching her fight.

Rey grinned again, panting, sweat starting to drip down her neck and back. Yes, FN-2187 was certainly putting up a nice fight, impressing her even more than his handsome face had.

Some nice shower sex with the Supreme Leader sounded nice right about then too, however, so she obeyed his command.

He put up a valiant fight, to his credit, but in the end, Rey put him on his back, the Z6 baton buzzing against the armor plate covering his chest.

There were some disappointed groans from the surrounding bystanders, mixed with a few cheers and whoops, and Rey chuckled as she removed the baton from his chest, powering it down before offering him her hand so she could pull him to his feet.

“Well done,” she told him when he was upright again, clapping him on the shoulder encouragingly. “You’ve impressed me, FN-2187.”

“Th-thank you,” he stammered, though she wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or nervousness making his voice falter.

She clapped him on the shoulder again before tossing the Z6 she had been wielding toward a Trooper standing close to the weapons rack, who fumblingly caught it with an audible gasp of surprise that almost made her laugh.

“Thanks for the good time, Captain,” she told Phasma as she passed her, the silver-armored soldier giving Rey a nod in return.

“Any time, sir.”

***

As much as Rey liked her Knight attire, nothing beat the soft, simple clothes she got to wear in privacy of their quarters. They felt even better after a long, hot shower, and better still when that shower included Kylo fucking her against the tile.

“A drink?” He offered her a flute of wine, and Rey hummed as she took it from him.

“Thank you,” she sighed contently, taking a swallow of the sweet fluid before she stretched out on the sofa.

“Have you decided on FN-2187, then?” he asked her, lifting her legs so he could sit down, settling them across his lap.

“I think so,” Rey smiled, taking another sip. “I like him. Not just because of how he fights, though he did impress me today. There’s just something about him. He’s not like the others.”

“Don’t let Hux hear you say that,” Kylo chortled, drinking his own wine with a smirk. “He prides himself on how perfectly cookie cutter his precious soldiers are.”

Rey laughed, rolling her eyes. “Hux is a fool.”

“A fact obvious to everyone but him.”

“I still don't know why you keep him around.”

“He is occasionally useful. He loves his bureaucracy, and I'd rather send him to hours of dull meetings than go myself, with a Knight escort to keep him in line, of course.”

Rey laughed again, giving a little shake of her head. The Knight escort may keep Hux in line, but it was the secretarial droid, along with the spy droids, that kept her and Kylo informed of their General’s words and actions.

Another sip of wine and Rey made herself more comfortable, tilting her head back against the arm of the sofa with a sigh.

She heard Kylo hum, then felt him shift, putting his glass on the side table before there was the press of his lips on her abdomen, his breath warm through the fabric of her shirt. Then his fingers, creeping up the hem to expose her skin, and she laughed as she combed her fingers through his hair.

“Behave yourself,” she chided. “He’ll be here soon.”

“So?” he mumbled. “You want him to see your tits anyway.”

“I want to give him the _option_ to see my tits,” Rey replied, tugging on Kylo’s hair and coaxing his head up. He huffed, but allowed her to raise his head, her palm cupping the side of his face as she looked down at him.

“He’d be a fool not to take the offer,” he assured her, turning his face against her palm to press a kiss.

Rey hummed, gently tracing his eyebrow with her thumb, considering his handsome face.

This whole thing had started off with a bit of spontaneous roleplay; a tease, after a rather amorous weapons dealer had tried to woo Rey during a negotiation. She had politely declined, but Kylo had teased her about it when they had retreated to their room later that evening.

“Perhaps you’d like it, hm?” he had murmured, pressed against her back, his fingers between her legs. “Letting him fuck you. Would you want me to watch? Or join in?”

It was just so hot, the thought of being shared between Kylo and another man, her mouth or her ass stuffed full at the same time as her pussy. She had been a dripping mess by the time she finally came on her husband’s dick, his fingers in her mouth, both of them pretending it was a cock.

Which lead them here, to choosing a Stormtrooper to play out their little fantasy.

The door beeped, signaling the arrival of their guest, and they shared a meaningful look before Kylo sat up again, brushing his fingers back through his hair.

“Open,” he commanded the door.

***

FN-2187 was kneeling on the floor in front of the sofa, his face buried between Rey’s thighs.

To say that he had been shocked, at first, to be invited into the bedroom of the Empress and the Supreme Leader would be an understatement. Rey had even thought for a moment that he was going to faint.

“Not to be... ungrateful,” he eventually rasped, “but... why me? I’m nobody.”

 _Nobody._ Rey had thought she was nobody too.

“I like you,” Rey had been honest with him. “I saw you spar today, and I spoke to Kira Ren about her fight with you. You impressed her, and you impressed me.”

Maybe someday she’d tell him the truth about Kira Ren, but for now she would hold on to her secret identity.

“I... I don’t mean to be disrespectful, Empress, but I’m not even the best fighter in my squad.”

“It wasn’t just about how well you fought, though you are better than you give yourself credit for,” Rey reassured him. “We wanted someone who was more than that; someone confident but not boastful, strong but not a bully. You helped your fallen opponent up today, did you know you were the only one who did so?”

He looked embarrassed, staring at the floor with his cheeks darkening. “I hadn’t noticed, Empress.”

“Rey,” she said gently, drawing his gaze up again. “You can call me Rey, if you plan on staying.”

He stayed, nervous but eager, and Rey wasted no time putting him to work between her legs.

“Like that,” she sighed out, his tongue finding a sweet, satisfying rhythm against her clit, sending little spasmy shivers through her thighs and calves. “Yes, yes, like that, right there.”

Her legs were spayed wide, Kylo’s lap under her thigh on one side, and he was very, _very_ hard.

It was difficult not to notice, with the way his hips were hitching, his breath uneven and his hand tight on her knee as he watched. Both men were still clothed, but not for long if Rey had her say.

But FN-2187, he looked like he was in heaven; his eyes closed and breath quick, his nice, plush lips and clever tongue moving against Rey with a lack of finesse that he more than made up for with enthusiasm.

It had taken a bit of practice for Kylo to get good at this too, but he learned, and so would FN-2187, if he was interested in returning to them.

A particularly good swirl of his tongue made Rey gasp, arching into it with a hand on the back of his head, and Kylo groaned, soft and hot beside her ear.

“Are you going to come for him, my love?” he whispered, fingertips tickling up the inside of her thigh, making her shiver. “Show him how beautiful you are like that?”

She wanted to, she wanted his tongue to push her over that peak, to let him experience the way she would tremble and moan, but she wasn’t there yet; the rhythm of his mouth not steady and practiced like Kylo’s, making her impatient for more.

She knew that Kylo sensed this, his haughty amusement resulting in a soft, low laugh beside her ear that made her shiver.

“Use your fingers, soldier,” Kylo instructed, making FN-2187 raise his head, Rey mewling in disappointment. “Give her two, she can handle it.”

FN-2187’s eyes shifted from Kylo to Rey questioningly, and she gave him a little smile of reassurance before putting her hand over his where it was resting on her thigh.

“Go on,” she encouraged, guiding his hand to her center, showing him how to part her folds and find her opening.

He let out a shivery breath, watching two of his fingers sink into her, Rey biting her lip and clenching at the penetration. His fingers were thicker than Kylo’s, though not as long, and it made her curious to how different his cock would feel inside her.

“No one said to stop using your mouth,” Kylo commented, and Rey felt FN-2187’s cheeks get hot with embarrassment as he immediately returned his lips to her clit, licking with hurried little strokes.

 _Be nice,_ she chided through their bond, only to be met with Kylo’s amusement as he turned her face toward him for a kiss.

 _I am being nice,_ he replied, swallowing down her little whimper when FN-2187 gave an experimental thrust of his fingers that made her arch.

He was a quick study, this Trooper, adjusting the movement of his fingers and the swirl of his tongue as he went, learning her cues and reactions, working her higher and higher with a determination that Rey just had to admire.

“Kriff!” she squeaked, Kylo’s hand on her breast twisting her nipple in a delightful pinch, his mouth on her neck, sucking and biting with soft, hungry moans.

It was the most glorious torture, being caught between the hungry, determined mouth at her throat and the one between her legs, leaving her writhing and moaning, trembling like she was liable to fly apart at the seams.

She could feel their lust- both of them- like an electric current in the Force, sending shivers over her skin until it burst like a lightning strike; a cry wrenched from her throat as she came, desperately clinging to them as her body rode the wave of pleasure with abandon.

“Fuck!” Kylo husked, the hitch of his hips under her thigh desperate, the feeling of her pleasure spiking through their bond making him ache.

It just fed into Rey’s climax, drawing it out until she was whimpering and twisting, digging her fingers into FN-2187’s shoulder and pushing him away.

He allowed himself to be pushed back with a groan, switching to kissing a path along the inside of her thigh almost deliriously, panting and petting along her legs like he didn't know what to do.

“Empress... Rey...” he whispered, questioning uncertainty in his voice, and Rey took pity on him, planting her foot against his shoulder and pushing him back.

Detangling herself from Kylo was slightly more cumbersome, her husband giving an unhappy growl when she tried to push him away. A moment later and he changed his tune, Rey letting him see into her mind, showing him what she wanted to do.

Clumsily, she slid from the sofa to join FN-2187 on the floor, pulling him against her and kissing the taste of herself from his mouth. It made him moan, his hands holding tight to her waist, the thick press of his cock against her belly unmistakable.

“I want you naked,” Rey growled, biting his lip for a moment, making him whimper, “and I want you inside me.”

His whining squeak of want was visceral, his fingers digging into her sides, making the greedy, prideful part of Rey’s mind preen. She pulled back, her hands going for the hem of his shirt and forcing it up, exposing the hard, defined planes of his abdomen.

Phasma kept her troops strong, there was no denying that, and Rey watched his muscles shift beautifully as he helped her tug his shirt over his head.

The rustle of fabric behind her told her Kylo was doing the same, and she threw him a little smile over her shoulder, her hands stroking over FN-2187’s chest. Her husband looked practically ravenous, his eyes dark and a flush pinking his cheeks, his fingers working the fastenings of his trousers as he watched Rey’s hands.

Like she had done in the sparring ring, Rey decided to put on a show, kissing and biting her way across FN-2187’s chest, her hands tracing the hard, flat plane of his abdomen, eager to feel his muscles twitch and tighten. And just like in the sparring ring, FN-2187 reacted to to her perfectly; soft, overwhelmed moans escaping his throat, his muscles quivering and tightening under her mouth, her hands, his grip tight around her arms, seemingly desperate to ground himself under the onslaught.

Rey grinned against his skin, going for the fastenings of his trousers, and he let out a harsh groan.

“Are you going to hold on for me, FN?” she whispered, her mouth drifting upwards, dancing up his neck with soft little brushes of her lips. “Or am I going to have to keep you in line, soldier?”

His full-body shudder absolutely thrilled her, making her grin against his neck. “Well?”

“I... I’m going to try, Empress,” he rasped, shivering when her nails scratched firmly down his belly.

“Rey,” she reminded him, nipping along the tendon in his neck. “When we do this, you’re going to call me Rey.”

“Rey,” he repeated, soft, almost reverent, and Rey reached her hand up to grip his chin, tilting his head down for another kiss.

“Good boy,” she murmured, pressing kiss after kiss to his lips, distracting him as her hands finished undoing the fastenings on his trousers.

He didn’t whimper until she tugged them down, his cock spilling from the confines, and she was too curious not to look. He got embarrassed, she could tell, though there was nothing for him to be embarrassed about; he would fit comfortably in her hand, his thickness undoubtedly satisfying without being painful. With a little coaching and experience, he would be spectacular, just like his oral skills, which he had already shown he was eager to learn and improve on.

She exploringly brushed the tips of her fingers over him, eliciting a shiver and a groan, and behind her she could hear her husband huff.

 _Stop toying with him,_ he said across their bond, making her grin. _He’s not going to last._

 _He’ll last,_ she assured him. _I’ll make sure of it._

“Seems the Supreme Leader is getting impatient,” she whispered conspiratorially to FN-2187. “I think he’s feeling a bit ignored. Shall I tend to him, you think?”

FN-2187 glanced over her shoulder at Kylo, biting his lip, and Rey smirked. She could sense his disappointment, his resignation; he thought she was done with him in favor of Kylo, that he was going to be dismissed. Far from it, of course, so Rey reached up to tug his lip from between his teeth before giving him another kiss.

“I want you to fuck me while I go down on him,” she murmured against his mouth, earning her a desperate moan. “Think you’d be up for that?”

He looked dazed, staring at her for a long moment before his eyes shifted back to Kylo, who chuckled lowly in answer to FN-2187’s questioning gaze.

“She’s boss tonight, soldier.” She could hear the smirk in Kylo’s voice. “She commands, we follow.”

She grinned, watching FN-2187’s throat bob as he swallowed, and she gave a parting kiss to his lips before turning around to face her husband.

Her husband, who looked positively good enough to eat; bare-chested and trousers discarded on the floor, his hand slowly stroking up and down his weeping cock.

She shuffled closer, kneeling between his knees and licking her lips in anticipation, hungry for the taste of him, already craving the thick fill of him in her mouth while FN-2187 pressed inside her from behind. She had been dreaming about this, they both had, and now she was _getting it_ ; it was enough to make her toes curl already, anticipation thrumming through every nerve-ending.

 _I love you._ There was a surge of warmth through their bond as he said it, pulling her eyes up to his. It always made her heart clench, when he looked at her like that; like she was the most beautiful, perfect thing he had ever seen.

She shivered, straining up toward him, wordlessly seeking a kiss in silent answer. He readily gave it, leaning down and cupping her face with one hand, the other trailing along her forearm as she ran her hands up his thighs.

A light, gentle touch along her lower back made her shiver again, her hips swaying back toward FN-2187, asking for more, seeking the heat of his body behind her as she trailed her mouth down Kylo’s chin, intent on going even lower.

Kylo sighed out shakily in answer, leaning back to give her space, and Rey happily circled his cock with her hand, licking her lips before taking him into her mouth.

He was leaking precum, the taste a bitter burst across her tongue, but she didn't mind, not in the slightest. Not when his pleasure at the heat of her mouth sang loud and clear across their bond, coupled with the soft moan from his throat that made her cunt clench in want. She was still so wet, her excitement at what they were about to do keeping her keyed up and eager, and she canted her hips back again toward FN-2187 as she sank down onto Kylo’s cock with a low groan.

“I believe she gave you an order, FN,” Kylo’s command was gruff and gravely, making her pang with want almost as much as the feeling of FN-2187 shuffling forward on his knees, the front of his thighs pressing against the back of hers, his cock slipping between her legs, but not yet inside.

She didn’t want to wait anymore, she wanted to be filled and fucked, she wanted the sound of their new partner moaning, she wanted the familiar sound of Kylo panting and cursing under Rey’s mouth. She wanted it all, and she was going to have it; unabashedly reaching back, still sucking and bobbing on Kylo’s length, to guide FN-2187 to her opening and lean back into the penetration.

He made a choked sound, his hands going tight on her hips with bruising force, then it was all a blur of movement and sensation.

He was far from steady, his thrusts erratic and jolting, but Rey was in no way complaining; letting the impact of FN-2187’s hips guide the rhythm of her mouth, just knowing the lack of predictability was going to drive her husband absolutely crazy.

Sure enough, within minutes he was cursing, his fingers tight in Rey’s hair and his thighs taut, frustrated and turned on and leaking heavily against her tongue. It was intoxicating, being trapped between them, her pussy and her mouth full and dripping, heat curling in her belly as their joint pleasure steadily rose, and rose, and _rose_.

A distant part of her was aware that she was whining and whimpering, every breath a sound of ecstasy, but she couldn’t seem to stop; too wound tight, too ready to fall apart, too hooked in to the pleasure surrounding her in every way.

“That’s it,” Kylo breathed, sensing how close she was getting, knowing just how eager she was to reach that peak. “That’s it, sweetheart, show me.”

It was FN-2187 that moaned in answer, his mouth coming down onto her shoulder, his breath quick and unsteady, though she could feel how desperately he was trying to hold on.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he grit out, his panting sending a sudden shiver down her spine, and Rey gave a long moan around Kylo’s dick.

It was like a chain reaction, her body tensing in a sudden spasm, and with a strangled sound she could feel FN-2187 coming, hitching his hips in hard and rough and pushing her down onto Kylo’s dick until she choked.

“Fuck!” Kylo echoed, his crest hitting her hard and sharp over their bond, and that was all she needed; her own pleasure ripping outward from her cunt and through her body in a hot rush. It left her moaning and writhing between them, pushing back onto FN-2187 then forward again onto Kylo, his cum leaking from the corners of her mouth in an absolute mess.

He used his grip on her hair to pull her back and off of him, her mouth and chin a messy, wet smear of spit and cum, and a second later FN-2187 pulled out, sitting back on his heels behind her and catching his breath.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Kylo breathed, swiping his thumb across her bottom lip, collecting a tacky dollop of his cum and pressing it against her tongue. Rey moaned, practically limp across his lap, dazed and hot, her body still tingling with little aftershocks.

It had been even better than she had imagined, better than she had hoped for, and she dazedly turned her head, looking over her shoulder at FN-2187.

His eyes were closed, his head tilted back as he panted, his pelvis a mess of her fluids and his. He was beautiful, and Rey knew this would not be the last time they brought him into their private quarters.

Suddenly Kylo was scooping her up, pulling her up onto his lap properly, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Rey smiled, clumsily wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before turning her head toward him, kissing a soft line up his neck.

“I... I should return to my barrack.”

Rey looked at FN-2187, watching him fumble to fasten his trousers for a moment, before she sat up and reached for his face. A gentle palm against his cheek made him look up at her, the apprehension in his eyes making her sad.

“Can we call on you again?” she asked softly, stroking her thumb against his cheek hopefully. He seemed surprised, his eyes widening a little before he swallowed with a nod.

“I would be honored, Rey,” he murmured, making Rey smile a little more in answer.

“Thank you, FN-2187.” A thoughtful moment, and Rey bit her lip, thinking. “That’s quite a mouthful, you know.”

His eyebrows furrowed a little, so she elaborated. “FN-2187. It’s quite a lot to say.”

“It’s the only name I’ve ever been given.”

Rey was aware, and it made her heart twist. That was something she aimed to change.

“Let’s give you something else. Something without a number.” She thought for a moment, mulling it over as she gave his cheek another gentle stroke. “Just FN might do, or... Finn? Kind of what it would sound like if you looked at FN as a word, instead of just letters.”

A soft, vulnerable expression passed over his features, and Rey coaxed him closer again, giving his lips a gentle, sweet kiss.

“I like that,” he murmured quietly, “Finn. Yes, I... I like that.”

Rey smiled, pressing another kiss before letting him go, sitting back into Kylo’s lap with a satisfied sigh. “Finn it is, then. Thank you, Finn. I hope we can see you again soon.”

She felt Kylo nod in agreement behind her, just as satisfied by this little experiment as she was, and Finn gave them both a little nod.

“I hope so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this any good? Who knows! Certainly not me, so I'd love some feedback. (Either here or on **[tumblr.](https://faequeentitania.tumblr.com)** ) Thank you! ❤
> 
> Sequel -> **[Together, Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398296)**


End file.
